1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device which displays an image.
2. Related Art
An inspection device and an inspection method for inspecting a display defect in display devices such as a liquid crystal panel are known, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-157053 as a first example.
The first example discloses an inspection device of a liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of source lines and a plurality of gate lines are wired. In this inspection device, three source side inspection wirings, two gate side inspection wirings, an inspection gate wiring, and an inspection wiring for storage capacitance are formed to be extracted to an outside of a display region of the liquid crystal display device. The pixel defect inspection of the liquid crystal display device is performed by applying predetermined voltage to these inspection wirings.
In an inspection device such as that of the first example, inspection wirings need to be wired at the outside of the liquid crystal display device. However, high resolution of liquid crystal display devices has recently progressed, increasing the number of source lines and gate lines. Accordingly, an exclusive inspection circuit needs to be provided so as to couple the inspection wirings, which are panel inspection terminals, to the source lines and the gate lines, disadvantageously making the structure complicated.